


Here for you

by Missevilhat13



Series: A Chest of Drabbles [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Gen, IDK it's just a thought, Molly meets his mom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Someone is waiting for Molly on the otherside.





	Here for you

“Sweetheart? Are you awake yet?” came a woman’s voice. It was a light, almost musical voice, made for singing and as he blinked open his bright red eyes, he met her solid yellow ones. He felt her slender fingers take hold of his hand as she pulled him up and gave a kind smile.

Before him was a Tiefling woman, with lavender skin and black hair that fell in tight ringlets down her back, the hair around her ram shaped horns pulled back. She was slender, and her yellow eyes twinkled brightly against the surrounding gray and mist covered landscape. It looked eerily similar to where he had died, he thought he could see the felled tree, but the mist obscured it.

“Ugh, I’m going to guess this is where the dead go? I didn’t expect to wake up to such a beautiful woman though.” He said, flashing a smile. She returned it, her eyes crinkling and exposing laugh lines and she rubbed her thumb against his cheek, eyeing the peacock tattoo that curled up his neck.

“Oh, my plum, it’s so nice to hear that from you.” She said, giving him a tight hug. He took a step back in surprise and gingerly embraced her back, and he could smell a faint sandalwood smell coming from her mixed with the natural smell of earth. He sighed.

“I’m going to take it He knew you?” He asked, and she ran her fingers through his dark purple hair.

“I forgot you aren’t my little Sirrus anymore. Or Lucien or Nonagon. I won’t argue that Mollymauk is a wonderful name too.” She said, and Molly’s heart skipped a beat. She could see the confusion in his eyes.

“I am your mother, sweetheart. I’ve been watching you for the past 17 years since I died. Well, mostly. I sometimes avoid watching. No mother wants to see some of the things their children indulge in.” She said and laughed. Molly smiled awkwardly. She patted his cheek and gave a sigh, looking into the distance.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, you probably didn’t even want to meet me, but you look just like your Father. Those cheekbones of yours and you have my horns…decorated so wonderfully.” She said with a chuckle. “Well, Mollymauk Tealeaf, know that I have loved you since you were born, and possibly more the second time. Truly a brave and kind man.” She said and gave a kiss to his forehead, having to step on her tip toes to do so. Molly was speechless and wasn’t sure what to feel either.

She was right about him showing no interest in his past.

But she had been watching him since she had died.

She had been waiting to pick him up and welcome him.

“Well, I think I shall leave you to trail your friends if you want…Don’t get to close, otherwise the gifted can see you and may Turn you away.” She said, breaking Molly from his thoughts and gave a final sad smile before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for dead Molly, even more for Molly lives, but this popped into my head last night sooooo


End file.
